


No One Mourns the Wicked

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt Lives, Omega Thomas, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Slash, set during Scorch Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Teresa dies at the WCKD facility, before they escape, so she can never betray them after they meet Doctor Cooper and the others.It's up to Newt to try and comfort Thomas about the loss as they set out to find the Right Arm, for a new life free of WCKD and the virus.





	No One Mourns the Wicked

Maze Runner || Newtmas || No One Mourns the Wicked || Newtmas || Maze Runner

Title: No One Mourns the Wicked – A Second Chance, Together

Fandom: Maze Runner

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to James Dashner. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, hurt/comfort, fluff

Main Pairing: Newt/Thomas

Side Pairing: Harriet/Sonya/Aris

Maze Runner Characters: Thomas, Newt, Minho, Frypan, Aris, Sonya, Harriet, Brenda, Jorge, Vince, Doctor Mary Cooper

Summary: Teresa dies at the WCKD facility, before they escape, so she can never betray them after they meet Doctor Cooper and the others. It's up to Newt to try and comfort Thomas about the loss as they set out to find the Right Arm, for a new life free of WCKD and the virus.

**No One Mourns the Wicked**

_A Second Chance, Together_

Thomas wasn't good at handling loss.

Newt knew that. He had seen Tommy after Chuck's death, heck even before that when Tommy decided to run straight into the Maze for someone who was practically a stranger at that point, on his very first day in the Glades. No one got left behind, that was a very clear rule for Thomas.

And from the day Teresa had woken up in the Glades, Thomas had latched onto her. Perhaps because they were both different from the rest. All male alphas and betas. She, the first girl to arrive in the Glades, and he, the first omega to arrive in the Glades.

Sometimes, Newt was tempted to blame Thomas' omega-nature for it. This fierce protectiveness over his pack, the urge to nurture and keep safe and _help_. But Newt knew it was something inherently _Thomas_. Thomas would save the whole world, if he could, regardless the cost.

But for his pack, especially. Newt had seen it in the Glades, especially after Alby's death, after Newt became the new Alpha of their pack. Thomas wanted to help, to fix things, find solutions, save them all. It was one of the things that had made Newt instantly smitten with the omega. Something about a ridiculously reckless omega willing to throw himself head-first into danger just woke that protective alpha-instinct inside of Newt and made him want to shelter Tommy, keep him safe.

At times, that clashed with Thomas' own need to keep everyone safe and sheltered.

Minho liked to make fun of them, that they had become the mom and dad to the Gladers. Newt would usually glare at his friend while flushing. He saw the implication, understood it. The Alpha of the pack, with an omega to match him in stubbornness, determination and protectiveness. The two of them were co-leading their pack, Newt knew that, had realized that. He wondered if Thomas had. If he had realized that he had become the pack-Omega.

After all, Thomas even brought new members into their pack. First Teresa, who had snarled at every other boy and attacked them, until Thomas and his soothing omega-hormones and overall Thomas-ness had calmed her down. Then, Aris, who had instantly sought out Thomas and trusted him, finding common ground in both of them being male omegas. Something very rare. And speaking instincts alone, omegas tended to bond more easily than any other dynamic.

Aris, who had shown them the truth about Mister Jansen and about this facility. Aris, without whom they would most likely still be blind and stay in there. Though Tommy would have gotten more than just suspicious even on his own; that was just who Thomas was.

Newt had _pleaded_ with Thomas to let it go, to accept the good. The new place. Beds and food and fresh clothes and warm showers. He knew he had been blinded, just like everyone else. And he knew it was what made Thomas their pack-Omega. The perfect match for the Alpha, the one to keep prodding and stand up to the Alpha, even when the Alpha had already made up his mind.

It had saved all of their lives, the bond between Thomas and Aris, as well as Thomas' stubbornness.

Well. Not _all of them_.

"She's gone. Thomas, she's _gone_ ", barked Newt out, grasping the omega by the arm.

"N—No... No", whispered Thomas, tears running down his cheeks.

He was bent over Teresa's lifeless body, hoping against hope that she would wake up again. "Thomas, leave her. We need to go, or we'll be dead too. _Tommy, please_."

He tried pulling Thomas away from Teresa and only with Minho's help did he succeed.

/break\

Escaping the facility, it turned out, had been the easy part. The desert was the hard one. Being out there, alone, without orientation, without a lead... That was the true trial. They had lost people, on their escape, then out there to the heat and the zombies. Teresa. Winston...

"Tommy", whispered Newt gently.

The omega sat curled together in a corner as they had made camp for the night. Their small pack asleep and scattered around them. The Right Arm. That was their only lead. Thomas grunted to signal he had heard him, but he made no attempts to even look at Newt.

"I'm sorry", sighed Newt. "I know I've... I've been harsh on you. I know it's not your fault. We followed you out, because out here... we have some kind of chance. I'm just..."

"Tense", offered Thomas, still not looking at Newt.

"Yeah", grunted Newt, ruffling his own hair.

It were the instincts, really. For an Alpha, responsible for a pack, to lose their territory. The Glades. Then the new territory, suddenly supposed to answer to a higher authority – Mister Jansen – just to _again_ lose that territory and even members of their pack. It messed with him, on an instinctual level. On a primal level. Thomas turned toward Newt and looked at him, eyes dull and sad. Newt growled softly and scooted closer so he could pull Thomas into a tight hug.

"It wasn't your fault, Tommy. Nothing of this was", stated Newt firmly.

He knew Thomas blamed himself for what had happened with Teresa, for every death he couldn't prevent. Thomas shook his head, face buried in Newt's neck as he clung onto the alpha. Thomas crawled closer and closer, until he was literally sitting on Newt's lap, soaking as much warmth and safety up as the alpha had to offer. Thomas was far too busy being strong for everyone, Newt as the Alpha should really provide more than just criticism, but... he was still new to this. He had always been Alby's second-in-command. Now he was the Alpha and now everything constantly changed.

"We'll get through this together, Tommy", promised Newt, pressing his lips against Thomas' hair.

/break\

They met Jorge and Brenda and somehow, Newt wasn't quite _as_ sure about getting through this anymore. They didn't seem to be that much wiser as to where to go than any of them. And what were they expecting anyway? An utopia? A beautiful place safe for them all...? Where their pack could live together, peacefully. Where _perhaps_ , if they had time and weren't on the run, Newt might get to court Thomas, properly. He knew he wanted the omega, he knew there would never be anyone else for him. No one to stand up to him like that and complete him like that.

He had entertained the idea before, in the Glades. Having a mate to himself, living their strangely sheltered yet dangerous life. But then everything had crashed and burned so fast and hard that he could not possibly prioritize his own desires and needs over the pack. For now, their only priority was to bring their pack some place safe. Then, maybe, Newt could think of something _more_. Something more than just surviving. Something like... _living_.

They met Marcus, they got their first semi-solid lead, stole a car. They had a _chance_.

/break\

The only reason the Right Arm didn't shoot them at sight was Aris, Newt was acutely aware of that. Because Aris' mates were part of the Right Arm. The beta Sonya and the alpha Harriet. Watching the triad reunite had been odd for Newt. Love, gentleness, the sheer relief on the girls' faces as they held Aris in their arms again, started scent-marking and kissing him.

Newt wanted that too. The next time Thomas did something _insanely reckless_ , Newt wanted to be allowed to pull Thomas into his arms, scent-mark and kiss him and show just how relieved he was that the omega was still alive. The longing inside of Newt grew stronger and stronger.

"Well, not getting shot... nice. I like that", drawled Minho sarcastically.

"Didn't expect Thomas' bond with Aris to save our asses _twice_ ", grunted Frypan.

They were in cars, being transported to the right arm. Crammed together, Newt's arm pressed against Thomas'. He kept an eye on Thomas throughout the drive. The disbelief on the omega's face was downright endearing. This whole time, Thomas had loudly claimed that they could do this, that they could survive, but now that survival was this close, he looked as overwhelmed as Newt felt.

But of course, theirs was not a lief that was easy. Barely setting foot into the camp, Brenda collapsed face-first on the ground. Infected. Having been bitten while Brenda and Tommy had been separated from the group. A nasty part of Newt's brain was glad it was her and not Tommy, knowing he wouldn't survive if Thomas would be infected, would _die_.

"Brenda, no. No, no, no", pleaded Jorge as he cradled his adopted daughter in his arms.

But Newt's focus was all on Thomas – and on Doctor Mary Cooper. And the things the doc told them. Thomas having worked with WCKD? Having _betrayed_ WCKD? He had leaked all information to the Right Arm? _He_ had made the escapes of hundreds of people possible?

"Come on, let's get her inside. It's the least we can do", ordered Doctor Cooper.

Vince, still glaring suspiciously, gathered up Brenda to carry her into a tent and Thomas, being the always worrying and caring idiot he was, just followed the stranger. With no real reason to trust. Newt glared and followed, watching through the tent's entrance how Doctor Cooper treated Brenda. Not a cure, but something that would prolong life. Well, considering how little blood the doc had taken from Thomas, and if one dose of this stuff lasted _months_ , that seemed like this place – and this woman – might mean they _all_ could survive. Even if they had another case like Winston or Brenda, they now had the means and abilities to survive this. Together.

/break\

Thomas watched, a little detached from reality, as they packed up camp. Sonya had told them when they arrived here yesterday that they'd pack up at sunrise. Paradise was close. He just wished Teresa could be here too to see it. Chuck. Winston. Alby. Part of him even wanted Gally to see this.

"Are you alright, Thomas?", asked Jorge, looking at him.

They were together in one van, Jorge Brenda, Thomas, Newt, Minho and Frypan. Crammed in together for transportation. Ever since yesterday, when Thomas' blood had literally saved Brenda's life, the older alpha seemed to have taken a liking to Thomas. Brenda had already joked that Jorge had now officially adopted Thomas too. A weird concept. Thomas didn't even remember what it felt like to have _parents_. He attempted a smile and shook his head.

"Just... thinking about those we lost", replied Thomas.

"Don't", advised Jorge, resting a heavy hand on Thomas' shoulder. "Look around you. Focus on them. On those you still have. Those who survived. Those you _saved_. You can't change the past, all you can do is change the future, mijo. And if you get lost in the past, you can't even do that."

Thomas frowned and grunted softly. He knew Jorge was right. He knew that there was no changing the past. It had, or so he guessed, been the reason why he had betrayed WCKD. He knew he couldn't change what he had done in the past, but he seized the chance to change their future.

"I wonder what paradise is gonna look like", mused Frypan. "I wonder what _food_ paradise had..."

Everyone turned to look at him for a long moment before laughing. Genuine laughter. It had been a while since they had laughed genuinely. But Frypan was right. That was the kind of thing they now had the luxury of worrying about. What would paradise look like...?

Without even looking, Thomas' hand found Newt's, grasping it, linking their fingers. He didn't care too much what paradise looked or tasted like, as long as he had his pack with him. As long as he would never lose another pack-member again. As long as they were together. Newt squeezed his hand gently, as though he was agreeing with Thomas' thoughts.

/break\

Their pack gained two new members. Well. Four new members. Sonya and Harriet came to join the pack because of Aris and there was no separating Aris from Thomas again. The two omegas had bonded and considering how few omegas there were among the Right Arm, the two stuck together. Brenda and Jorge also officially joined their pack, though Newt had been dubious about that at first, considering Jorge was an alpha too. But it appeared he had no intentions of being the Alpha. He was 'old and tired of this shit, hermano' and apparently mainly wished to remain with their pack because they had bonded on their journey to the Right Arm and he had by now all but signed the adoption papers on Thomas, really. It was good, to have their pack grow.

"This is nice", mused Sonya where she sat next to Newt.

The two of them were getting along really well, like they had a connection. That was new to Newt; it wasn't like with Thomas – _definitely_ not – but there was some kind of connection. He wondered if that was why Jorge stuck with them for Thomas and how Thomas and Aris now felt about each other. There was a connection that felt like family even though they weren't.

"It's good for Aris, I think", drawled Harriet, sitting behind Sonya and braiding her beta's hair. "He was the only omega in our pack. Thomas in yours too, right?"

Newt grunted in agreement, turning toward the two omegas. Aris and Thomas were curled together. Omega cuddles, something that was instinctive, that they needed. The two were napping in a sunny spot, enjoying it. They were at a harbor, had arrived here after months of traveling on the streets. Now they had to fix up the ship so they could leave _for good_. Get out of the reach of WCKD.

"How come you two aren't mates?", asked Sonya curiously.

Newt's head snapped over to glare at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, boy", snorted Harriet, side-eyeing Newt. "You look at him like he's the most important thing in the world and you two are pack-Alpha and pack-Omega. How are you not a thing?"

"I...", started Newt and sighed. "I don't know. I don't really know how to _court_. It's not like I have anything to offer to him in courting, you know? I'm not good at this stuff."

"Word of advise, from one alpha to another, omegas don't need material stuff from you. They need you to _love_ them", grunted Harriet, giving him a look. "And in the world we live in, what else is there? You love him. He's part of your pack, you already accepted him as pack-Omega."

"Guys? Dinner's ready! Move your lazy asses!", called Frypan out. "Though I don't know if you deserve dinner for not doing anything and laying in the sun."

"We had the morning shift", huffed Newt and flipped him off. "Come on, Tommy."

Thomas yawned as he uncurled and took Newt's offered hand. Sonya helped Aris up and kissed him briefly before the triad went ahead. Thomas blinked slowly, still in the process of waking up. It made Newt's heart skip a beat, because sleepy Tommy was too cute.

"Are you two shanks coming? Because otherwise everyone else will have already finished and I think we all know Brenda has no reservations about eating other people's food!", interrupted Minho.

He wrapped one arm around Thomas and one around Newt, steering them off.

/break\

Newt was playing cards with Aris, Minho, Frypan and Jorge. The drive on the ship had been long and boring, but it had been worth it. They had reached an island, far, far away from the main land, from WCKD. They were working hard in shifts, building shelters – homes. And after long hours of manual labor, they were glad to take a break, sit in the sand at the beach, together. Thomas had been playing with them for the last three rounds, but had by now fallen asleep in Newt's lap, with Newt running his fingers through Thomas' hair. The omega was content and protected in his alpha's care.

"So, the two of you... _are_ you... finally courting?", asked Frypan, motioning at Newt and Thomas.

Newt stilled for a moment, glaring at Frypan, but Minho was snorting already. "Come on, he's right, Newt. Don't be a shank. You _said_ you didn't want to while on the run. But look at us. We _made it_. We're safe. We're at a safe having, we literally got paradise island to ourselves. You and Thomas could build yourselves a hut together, do the courting and living happily ever after."

"Newt? You're into Thomas?", asked Aris with wide-eyes. "So all the pining I had to listen to for the past _months_ was actually... You... Why wouldn't court an omega you're into? Are you dense? Sonya said you're dense, was this what she was talking about, because I'd have to agree!"

Newt frowned confused. "Pining?"

"He _is_ dense", chorused Minho and Frypan pointedly.

"Gu—uys. Shut up", groaned Thomas sleepily, hiding his face in Newt's stomach.

"I think I just heard Brenda call for some help", drawled Jorge and got up.

Minho, Frypan and Aris turned to look over to where Brenda was working with Vince, Sonya and Harriet, all suddenly deciding that those four definitely needed more help. Thomas frowned confused as he and Newt were the only ones left at their spot on the beach.

"Tommy", started Newt slowly. "You know how the whole tents and hammocks thing is only temporary until we get to building real houses. And... our pack... is going to build a house together."

"I know?", offered Thomas confused, looking up at Newt. "We've been planning it the whole time we spent on the ship together. What's going on?"

"I was thinking that... maybe... we could... have a room _together_ ", drawled Newt.

"Bunk-beds like in the facility?", snorted Thomas, one eyebrow raised.

"No. One bed. One larger bed. For you and me. Together", muttered Newt and frowned. "I'm bad at this. I never... I've never felt like this before. For anyone. I love you. With everything we went through together, more and more. Now that we can live here, in peace, I want to live _with_ you."

Thomas slowly sat up, staring at Newt with surprised eyes. He had been talking to Brenda and Aris a lot about this in the past months, about falling for Newt, not being sure if being pack-Omega meant that Newt wanted him too. The awkward slightly flustered Newt was actually cute. Tilting his head, Thomas leaned in to peck Newt's lips. The alpha stared at him in surprise.

"I'd like that", grinned Thomas. "Let's do this new life. Together."

"Together", echoed Newt, stealing a kiss of his own.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? That third movie made me really salty. I mean, seriously, the entire thing didn't have to happen. It's all Teresa's fault. I rarely hate a character to the point that I need to kill them off, but that bitch's gotta die for this series to have a happy ending. Genuinely, next to Newt Lives my highest requirement for this franchise. So, I had to channel my salt and write how nicely they could have skipped straight ahead from ten minutes before the second movie ends right to ten minutes before the third one ends.
> 
> And when rewatching Scorch Trials, I felt like this series would work far better with ABO-dynamics. I mean, Aris legit did not have any reason at all to trust Thomas this blindly. It's not even that he carefully prods, he immediately goes "Hey, come with me, I'ma show you what shit's really going on here!". So, I figured that screamed omega bonding right there.
> 
> Also, if a scene seems familiar, that's because I teased this story on my tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
